Angela Belti
Angela Belti (アンジェラ・ベルテ) is a character designed for the Power Instinct series. In the first Power Instinct, Angela was voiced by a male employee from Atlus and had a gigantic, muscular body. This first design was likely meant to lampoon the "big muscular character" type usually found in fighting games. That changed somewhat in Power Instinct 2, where she was voiced by a woman and also was redesigned to make her look more feminine. In her appearance in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku, she has the ability to transform into a less corpulent version of herself dressed as a nurse, known as Devil Nurse. About Angela Although she has a very rough lifestyle, Angela is very passionate and tends to fall in love easily (she once followed the man she loved all the way to Japan. He is currently missing). She is very tall, and very strong, even stronger than most men. Participation Details * Power Instinct Angela had a childhood full of privations, so she sees the Goketsuji tournament as the opportunity to gain everything that she always dreamed of having... * Power Instinct 2 For Angela, it is not easy to accept that she was defeated by an old lady. Her intentions of participating in the tournament is show everyone that Oume just got lucky that day. * Power Instinct Legends Angela has fallen in love with a handsome and polite man in the previous tournament. She feels that she has to change certain aspects of her personality to be on his level. Kanji knew about it and proposed to teach her how to behave like a refined lady if she won in his "Friendly Exhibition Tournament". * Toukon Matrimelee Angela received the invitation for the Matrimelee tournament, but seeing as how the prize for the winner is to get married to the son of the King and that she was in love with someone else, the tournament was of no interest to her. * Bonnou no Kaihou Angela wants a new pet, and the Bonnou no Kaihou Tournament seems to be a perfect opportunity, if not an easy way, to obtain one. Special Moves * [[Angela's Attack List|'Thunder Wall']] - Angela unleashes a wall of lightning into the ground that rises from below. This move can be done while dashing. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Triple Thunder Wall']] - Much similar to the above move, except she unleashes a wall of three lightnings. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Love Me Whip']] - Angela pulls out a whip that can hit from long range from either the ground or into the air. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Smash Kick']] - Angela comes rocketing down at the opponent with a deadly kick. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Super Smash Kick']] - Much similar to the above move, except she executes several kicks in the process. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Thunder Whip']] - A combination of the Thunder Wall and the Love Me Whip. The major difference is that it unleashes the former when the whip strikes the ground. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Angela Body Attack']] - Angela comes rushing at the opponent with her body. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Giant Buster']] - Angela grabs ahold of the opponent and executes two headbutts, two fierce slams, then leaps into air with her enemy and unleashes a fierce kick into them for massive damage. * [[Angela's Attack List|'Foxy Lady']] - Angela charges toward the opponent and once close she unleashes a storm of attacks. Devil Nurse *See Devil Nurse Music Themes * Day of the Killer - Power Instinct * Give Me Money - Power Instinct 2 * Mottainai - Power Instinct 2 * Give Me Money -Drum Feature Version-'' - Power Instinct Legends * ''A Little Happiness - Bonnou no Kaihou * Mottainai Death - Senzo Kuyou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Cameo Related Characters *Sahad Asran Ryuto: Love interest(Power Instinct 2 Limited) *Oume Goketsuji: Enemy *Annie Hamilton: Friend and rival *White Buffalo: Admirer *Sandra Belti: Grand Mother *Elizabeth Belti: Grand Aunt *Daiki Onabe: Ex-boyfriend. Daiki was a Japanese wrestler. He met Angela during a tour in Russia; after some time of relation, he just left without any explanation. Trivia * Angela's profile in the US version of Power Instinct stated that she followed her lover to America instead of Japan. * She has two pet lions named Spike and Cesar, and also a dog. * She sings in a rock band named "Dirty Rouge", who are featured in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends. * There is an alternate version of her "Give Me Money" theme called "Mottainai" that is sung by men. * Angela was defeated by Oume in the first Power Instinct, which is why she hates her. Sprites Gallery File:C angela.jpg File:AngelaBelti_PI2_promoart.jpg File:AngelaBW.jpg Angelauaf 001.jpg File:Angela_bonnou.jpg|Angela in Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou Angelasuperscreen.jpg|Angela during one of her super attacks in Matsuri Senzo Kuyou File:Angela_pic1.jpg|Angela in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters